When You Smile
by Koorime-Kitsune-lover
Summary: Kagome loved Sesshomaru in the past. But she is living in the future, with out him Where are they? Why did they abandon me? Was I really so worthless? That my own children forsaken me?
1. Chapter 1

When You Smile.

By: Koorime-Kitsune-Lover

Chapter One: Dreams and Work

I smile at your face, wishing that it didn't have to be this way. Wanting to stay and be with you forever but knowing, that it wasn't meant to be. Your golden eyes stare at me, pleading with me, though only I can see. Your blue silver locks sway in the morning breeze. I hear a small cry, and my heart cracks further. "Momma! Please Don't go! Kagome Oka-san! Please Stay with us!" I smiled sadly at the two voices, my two children. I glaze that the human, and kitsune child. My baby, Shippo, with sad green eyes and bright orange hair his grown a bit, almost up to his sister's shoulder. Rin, I turn my eyes to my daughter, her long dark brown black hair pulled into a side ponytail with hair falling down her back. Her once tooth gaped grin was full of teeth but in a pouting frown. Tears poured down both of their faces, as I knelt down and spread out my arms.

They ran one to each side. I pull them close into my embrace. Wanting to just stay with them and not leave. Sighing I pulled away after kissing each of their cheeks. Both scamped back to your side. I looked at you, and smiled you gave none in return. I raised my hand and let it drop, turning my head down. I feel your cool clawed hand curl around my chin to pull my face to look at you. I do so and I almost shatter, the pain the sadness, all emotions only I and our children are allowed to see. You press your soft velvet lips to mine before whispering. "Be safe, until we are reunited once more, my love, my Kagome" then suddenly I'm falling, I let out a scream as the blue lights engulf me. "Sesshomaru!" Then my world goes back.

* * *

A young woman sits up suddenly, sweat pouring down her face as she pants from her sudden dream. 'More like flash back' she thought darkly. She sighed and glanced around her dark room, looking at her clock she sighed,' 4:12 in the freaking morning.' She sighed and tossed back the tangled sheets, easing her legs from the bed she stepped onto the cold hard wood floor. Shivering slightly she waited for her feet to adjust or numb, whatever came first. Raising her sleeping limbs she stretched, much like a cat, above her head, arching her back and yawning, satisfied with the popping of her bones she got out of the bed, she wrinkled clothes falling into place. She walked silently over to her bathroom flipping on the lights she closed her eyes, waiting until her pupils stopped screaming. Moaning she opened her eyes too only glaze at the horrible state her hair was in.

Mumbling cursing that would have made Inu-Yasha blush she set to work on gathering the things she would need for a shower. She pulled back her sky blue curtains and turned on the water, turning the handles until she got it at the temperature she wanted she fixed the curtains, so that no water escaped, then stripped of her small white tank and matching yellow shorts. Getting in she let the hot steaming water beat down on her skin, smiling gently. She wet her hair, before grabbing her vanilla scented shampoo. Squeezing out some of the yellow liquid into her hand, she rubbed it and moved to scrub her scalp. Smiling she hummed slightly. Before sighing and rinsing the soap from her hair. Ringing out her raven tress slightly before grabbed her, also vanilla scent, conditioner. She ran it through her hair, smiling at th memory of longer, more deadly fingers combing through her hair.

Whimpering she pushed the memory back; rinsing most of the conditioner out before getting she body wash and scrubbing herself. Why had she had that dream tonight? She hadn't had it in two years, why tonight? Sighing she turned off the water she pulled the curtain back, stepping out onto the mat she grabbed her white towel and dried herself off, before pulling on her black thong and black slacks, wrapping her hair in a towel she pulled on her black bra and blue button down shirt. It was short sleeves, un wrapping her hair she dried it before blow drying it and brushing it out.

Pulling it back in a bun she let a few pieces fall out to give her a natural look. She began humming as she picked up the towel and set them on the rack to dry. Walking out of her bathroom she walked into her bedroom and flipped on the lights. Her walls were painted deep brown with green vines. And red and silver moons. She smiled at it, before Walking over to her cherry wood dresser. She glanced at the face down picture frame and sighed, picking it up a single tear rolled down her face. It was a picture of everyone, excluding Naraku of course.

It was in front of Goshinboku, in the past. She had finally gotten everyone to agree; with much bribery on Inu-Yasha's, Myoga's, Jaken's and Sesshomaru's parts. Shaking her head she looked at it. Sesshomaru stood in the back with his hand on his swords, and his other hand, which she had replaced; by his left side was Au-uh, his two headed dragon, Jaken sitting on him with his staff. On his right was Inu-Yasha, glaring with his mate surprisingly, Kagura at his side. In front of her was Kanna, her mirror facing backwards. In front of Inu-Yasha was Sango, with her famed weapon and Kirara in her lap, Next to her was Miroku, kneeling slightly with his staff. Then in front of Sesshomaru was, herself, with Shippo on her shoulder and Rin in her arms. Kaede had taken the picture.

Kagome let another tear fall as she set the picture down. Turning she wiped her face. Before looking through her make-up. Grabbing some eyes liner she applied it and some light eye shadow along with some lipstick. Nodding at her appearance she walked over to her other dresser grabbing her necklace tree she shifted through them, she decided on the sliver chain necklace.

It was a simple yet elegant piece that Shippo, and Rin had given her. IT rest right on her collar bone with a small navy blue crescent moon and a light blue arrow through it. She smiled, and looked at her eyes, the once chocolate blue eyes had become, liquid aqua.

Shaking her head slightly she grabbed her sandals and jacket before heading out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen in the apartment. Setting the shoes by the door she placed her jacket on the edge of the couch before moving into the kitchen for something to eat. She had bought this apartment with money she had been saving ever since she started her trips back in time.

Five years of saving up money had gotten her an nice sized apartment outside out Tokyo.. She refused to stay at the shrine, the feelings and memories were to harsh. She had waited a year, a whole year! But her mate, and children had never shown up. She had become so depressed theat her mother told her, more like forced her, to leave.

Sighing she fixed herself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table. She didn't need to be anywhere until 6. And it was, she looked up at the clock on the wall, 5:05. She slumped slightly. Sipping her coffee she thought back to her dream. That had been the last time she had seen, her mate and children, had they moved on? Had something happened to them? Had they forgotten? She shook her head, If sesshomaru had mated with some one she would have known his mark would have faded, if he had died she would be dead as well. Gingerly she touched the mark on her neck, smiling at the memory.

She had stayed in the fuadal ear, or rather traveled back and forth for over five years, during that time she had falling in and out of love with her hanyou friend and back in love with his half brother, who, surpsingly, returned the love. Though only she knew it. After she had mated Sesshomaru, which was three years into her traveling, they had defeated Naraku, Kikyo was killed by none other than Inu-Yasha, that one had left everyone dumb founded. After the battle Kagome had healed everyone, Sesshomaru offered to revive Kohaku but Sango denied it, saying that he would finally be in peace. A year later Inu-Yasha announced his mating with the wind demoness Kagura, Kagome had been the first to congratulate them.

Glad that her friends were happy, a month after that Miroku and Sango had their wedding. During the next year she, herself had begun to become weaker some days not even being able to get out of bed. Sesshomaru had stayed by her side, only to leave when war broke out among the lands. Kaede had suggested the Kagome go home to her time, since no healer could figure out what was wrong with her. At first Sesshomaru had protested the idea, but the day she was attacked and un able to defend herself, Sesshomaru swayed. That was why, she was here now, without her mate or children. Two months after she had gotten home she had a miscarriage.

Kagome sighed and stood, Walking over to her sink she pushed back the thoughts and washed out the cup. Without glancing at her clock she walked into the living room an pulled on her jacket, grabbing her keys and purse she pulled don her sandals and walked out, locking the door behind her. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she shook her head. "No matter what I'll always be early" she muttered. Walking past all the other Suite numbers; smiling slightly when she met up with Fusen. The woman was two or three inches shorter than herself, with long straight brown hair, and deep violent eyes. She seemed, from her looks, like Sango, but she inherited, much to Kagome's dismay, Miroku's pervertedess.

The other woman had on a long black skirt with a light purple top and black with purple designs jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She smiled at Kagome. "Hey 'Gome!" she greeted cheerfully. Kagome moaned.'She and Sango always so cheerful in the morning!' "Hello Fusen" Kagome greeted softly, Fusen frowned. "Kagome-chan did you have a rough night?" she asked looking at the older woman as they started toward the elevator. "No, just a bad life" Kagome muttered, darkly. Fusen frowned. "Kagome-chan!" she whined "You need a man!" she said, Kagome halted and looked at her, let's see, innocent expression? Check, Sparking eyes? Check. Yup there's the girl version of Miroku.

Kagome sighed. "Fusen-" "I know I know 'We have gone through this and I don't want or have time for a man!" the girl mimicked. Kagome laughed. "Okay maybe I have said that to much, but honestly I don't!"Fusen rolled her eyes and waved the elder girl off pushed the white button 'floor" she heard a ding and walked in the small space with Kagome, the older woman sighed it smelled like smoke in here. As the hit the bottom floor the two separated Fusen waved good bye as did Kagome. Walking out she looked for her deep green Mercedes. Smiling she hit the unlock button on the small key chain. Hearing the satisfying sound of the horning going off, she walked to the car and opened the driver's door, slipping into the cool leather seat she placed the key into the ignition, closing the door and buckling up she turned on the Cd player, skipping through a few songs she stopped on "No One's There" by Korn.

_"Are you ready!  
There's a place inside my mind, a place I like to hide  
You don't know the chances. What if I should die!"_

Kagome sang along heading on her way to work. Thinking about her past and her past promises those she had given and those, given to her. They didn't know the chances, what if she had died? Would this misery had ended?

_"A place inside my brain, another kind of pain  
You don't know the chances. I'm so blind!"_

Hiding inside herself, as her "friends" said, hurt her more than helped, but did it really? They didn't know! They didn't know that she had been blind! Blinded by the foolishness of lost loves and gained victories.

_"Another place I find to escape the pain inside  
You don't know the chances. What if I should die!"_

She had found other ways to escape her horrid reality, this horrible pain that consumed her, the pain of being betrayed or being abandoned.

_"A place inside my brain, another kind of pain  
You don't know the chances. I'm so blind!"_

She had been so blind! How could she have been so stupid to think she would have lived happily ever after with Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo and any pups they would have had. Inu-yasha was right she was brainless. And to trusting.

_"To Burn, To Burn, To burn 'cause I'm trying to  
Live a life that seems to be a lost reality  
I can never find no way to reach my inner self. I'm staying low."_

She burning away her possible happiness wanting something that would never been, Impatiently she blew the horn at the idiots that needed to have their driver's licences evoked. Her life had lost the reality of time and feelings she just moved on day to day, hour to hour.

_"How deep can I go in the ground that I lay?  
If I don't find a way to seek through the gray that clouds my mind.  
This time I look to see what's between the lines."_

How far had she fallen? How far did she have left to go? Would the gray clouds of misery and depression ever leave her mind? Or would she die unhappy?

_"I can see, I can see, I'm going blind...  
I'm blind!"_

She could see it clearly now. She had been a stupid and naive girl, living in a fantasy and this. This had been her wake up call. She knew now, she could see clearly, she had been blind.

* * *

Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the large corporation. She glanced down at her watch. She was ten minutes early. Good enough. She grabbed her briefcase from the back and turned off her car. Pocketing her keys she got out and smiled as the car automatically locked.

As she let the song lyrics replay in her head she walked across the parking lot. She was the Assistant CEO of Shikon Enterprise,; she had originally applied for the job to make sure the President wasn't a youkai trying to un cover any secrets about the Shikon no Tama. But had soon found that they didn't, Though everyone in a while she felt flickers of Youkai, it had never been strong enough for her to pinpoint it. As it was, she had a sneaking suspicious the President and Owner of the Company was a Strong youkai, for she had never met him. Kagome sighed and looked at the security camera dead in the face a moment later a computerized voice said. "Good Morning Higurashi, Kagome, you are nine minutes early today," Kagome rolled her eyes, 'whatever. Just open the damned door!' she thought. She distantly heard a small cling and the door opened she walked in, un fazed as the door shut with a 'snap' behind her.

She looked around the vast, lobby. She shook her head and tightened her grip on her briefcase, she past by the secretary at the front desk with a huff. Here at work, she was Known as the Cold Bitch, which fit her just fine, because technoloy she was a bitch, a female dog mind you.

Kagome headed up the stairs, around the corner and to the elevators. She hit the button for the ninth floor and waited, a minute later she was standing in a crowded elevator, She waited patiently for the number '9' to light up. Once it did she wove out of the back and into the hall. Straightening her hair out she walked over to her door. It read.

_"Assistant CEO._

_Higurashi, Kagome. "_

The girl snorted and pulled out her keys unlocking it once more she walked inside. Not surprise to see papers stacked neatly by her laptop. What did surprise her however was there was a notice taped to the top of her laptop. She scowled and walked to it. Snatching it off, she quickly read it.

_"Dear Higurashi-san,_

_There will be a meeting at the end of the Week, Friday, August 27th, both you, the head CEO, and The President will be there, to discuss the latest failure of one Mister Cooma Hurai."_

Kagome rolled her eyes, she had been telling the Head CEO for months now that they needed to fire that Ass Hurai, but no one had listened at it had cost the corporation millions! And NOW they wanted to discuss it? Tch, whatever, as long as at the end of the day she still had a job she didn't care.

_

* * *

_

Please, Review, and I hope you enjoyed this first Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha Gang, I do own the plot and Fusen, and a few other charcters. Also I do not own Korn or the song.


	2. Chapter 2

When You Smiled

By: Koorime-Kitsune-Lover

* * *

Chapter Two: Home, Work and Home Again

* * *

**Last Time:**

Kagome rolled her eyes, she had been telling the Head CEO for months now that they needed to fire that Ass Hurai, but no one had listened at it had cost the corporation millions! And NOW they wanted to discuss it? Tch, whatever, as long as at the end of the day she still had a job she didn't care.

* * *

**This Time:**

Kagome sighed heavily, she hated Wednesdays, why you ask? Because, on Wednesday's, pay roll was run, on Wednesdays everyone was hectic, on today it was the middle of the week and everyone was ready for a break. She spun around in her leather chair to look out the windows, which took up the whole side of the wall behind her. Rubbing her temples, she sighed as a knock echoed through the room, she turned back around and glared darkly as her young secretary slipped in.

The girl had cherry blonde hair with dark green eyes, she always wore pinks yellows and white. Today was no different. She wore a white knee skirt with a pink blouse and white jacket, her cherry hair up in a bun with a yellow bow. She smiled at Kagome not at all bothered by the look. "Hello Higurashi-san!" she greeted cheerfully. Kagome swore she was another Rin. "What is it Kori ?" Kagome snapped glaring down at the papers. Kori smiled. "CEO has bumped up the meeting to tomorrow!" she replied, still unfazed, and if at all possible even more cheerful.

Kagome growled, and rubbed her temples. "Okay Kori is that all?" Kori blushed and bowed her head. "Um..I was wondering if I might be able to take the next month or so off?" Kagome blinked. "What for?" Kori blushed more. "I'm getting married in a week and-" Kagome smiled. "Yes you may tomorrow I need to exact week you are expected back" She said softly, Kori beamed. "Thank you! Higurashi-san!" she said smiling as she left the room. Kagome smiled lightly to herself. She turned back around in her chair and sighed, how she missed them.

Rolling her eyes she gathered up her papers and lap top, stuffing them into her briefcase, she stood and grabbed her purse and keys before walking out of her office, she turned to Kori and nodded. The girl smiled and waved as Kagome boarded the elevator.

Kagome hummed slightly, not exactly a song but a tune nonetheless. She waited patiently as the elevator , clenching the briefcase tightly, as she exited the closed doors of her work building she froze, a flash a quick glimpse, but she was sure, she felt it, she felt a demon! A strong demon! She whirled around and starred at the top floor. Narrowing her eyes she saw a flash of someone quickly closing their blinds, she sneered softly; so demons did work along side humans. Turning swiftly she headed to her Mercedes and started it up, immediately she was bombarded with the loud music of Creed. Silently cursing herself for leaving it that loud she turned it down and turned out the parking lot.

As Kagome drove through 4 o'clock traffic she hummed softly to the song. "Arms Wide Open" she smiled, this song would use to remind her of Sesshomaru, and her family with him. Mentally scolding herself she changed the song. Sighing she pulling into the local grocery store and got out, bringing her purse with her. AS She locked her car she walked quickly up to the sliding doors, Stepping over the threshold she sighed, and snatched a basket with her slim white fingers, long nails painted blue black. She sighed and let her mind wonder as she absently picked up the things she needed.

As she walked; not paying attention she ran into someone, stumbling back she caught herself an blinked looking around to make sure she didn't spill anything before looking at the body she had run into. It was tall male, taller then she was, with long black hair and dark violet eyes. Her breath caught as she took in sharp features and pale skin, she looked at the black t-shirt and jeans. She smiled and him and bowed. "Gomen ne, excuse me" she said, the male frowned but bowed back. "No I'm sorry" he said in a deep voice that made Kagome shiver, it sounded like Sesshomaru! She looked up and he was gone. Shaking out her stupor she quickly; paying attention this time, ran to the check out line.

Kagome sighed, as she did a lot lately, and put the groceries away, suddenly her door bell rang, blinking she stepped out of the kitchen and walked to the door, she quickly unlocked the door and opened it, staring at her was a red haired child with blue green eyes, he came up to her waist, next to him was a girl with brown hair that held red highlights, the girls eyes were brown blue. Kagome's heart sped up they looked they Rin and Shippo! Shaking her head she knelt down and looked at them. "Yes may I help you?" The boy smiled and nodded his short hair bouncing slightly in it's ponytail.

"Yes'am, Fusen-san was wondering if she could borrow two eggs!"

Kagome blinked so Fusen was baby sitting? THE RIn piped up at Kagome's slightly confused face. "Fusen-san said that you loved kids ma'am and that you were always a grumpy person after work and that me and my brother would be better to ask, ma'am!" Kagome blinked and smiled sugary sweet, "Oh she did?" The boy scolded at his sister, btu reluctantly nodded. "Yes'um" Kagome smiled "Wait here I'll see if I have two eggs!" she said and stood, brushing out the wrinkles form her swears she walked to the fridge-orator and grabbed to eggs, wrapping them in a towel she walked back to the kids. She handed it to the boy. "There you go" They both bowed. "Thank you Kagome!" they chorused before sprinting off. Kagome blinked, how did they know her name? She shrugged and closed the door, Fusen must have said it.

Sighing Kagome set back to work, on doing the papers and bills she had brought home along with fixing her dinner. She stared helplessly at the pot of Ramen. Why had she fixed it again? Further more why had she bought it? Shaking her head she took the cup back to the kitchen table, grabbing a bottle of water on the way.

Sitting down she typed in so of the next few digits for the pay roll and cursed, loudly, when she burned her tongue on the hot noodles.

An hour later found the old time-traveler laying lazily on the couch, flipping through the channels. Huffing in annoyance Kagome turned of the tube and set the black rectangle, also known as the remote control, on the glass coffee table. She folded her arms behind her head and started at her ceiling, it was painted an off yellow, while the walls were painted an golden brown. The carpet was tan with green. She had decorated and designed most of the colors and lay out of the apartment, since it had to be rebuilt, when the old tenant burned it down.

Nervously, or out of habit, Kagome chewed on the inside of her mouth. She glanced over at the clock surprised to see that it was already seven. How long had it taken her to do her work? She wondered vaguely; but dismissed it, not like she had anywhere to be. She sighed, maybe she should take Hojo up on that offer for a date? She violently shook her head; was she really that desperate! Huffing her moved a manicured hand down to rub her temples.

Well, shoot. She thought, nothing to do, but, go party! She sat up with a wicked smile and quickly rested over the back of the couch to grab the phone, picking it up she dial. "S# 789" it was code locked into the phone lines that let you dial into another Suite's phone without having to dial out a whole number. She smiled with Fusen's cheery voice answered the phone. "Moshi-Moshi, Kagome no baka" she said, said girl scowled at he phone. "Don't you scowl at me" came Fusen's ever pleasant voice, Kagome sighed and was tempted to roll her eye and see if Fusen saw that, but decided against the childish act. "Fine insult me, and here I was about to invite you out clubbing with me, oh well I'll-" "Clubbing! I'll be over in thirty minutes!" the line clicked off. Dead. Kagome smiled and shook her head softly, placing the phone back on the base she jumped up from the couch and ran into her room to find a outfit.

She pulled out a dark blue one shoulder tank, along with long black skirt with a slit to her mid thigh, she laid that on her bed and walked over to her dresser pullout a black thong and a are of blue mid thigh shorts, that were skin tight. She stripped of her sweat pants bra and tank top. Pulling on the thong and skin tight shorts along with her skirt, then the top. She walked over to her dresser and applied some blue eye shadow and dark red lipstick and light blush. She brushed out her hair and pulled back her bangs in a small pony tail. Walking over to her closet she pulled out some strap up black and blue high heels.

She walked to the living room and put them on, about this time Fusen rang the door bell. She smiled at her friend's outfit. It was a dark violet halter top with a small mini skirt, and black high heels with her brown hair pull back in a high pony tail and light make up. Fusen smiled and whistled. "Away da go Gome!" she said smiling Kagome shook her head and stepped out of her apartment, locking it behind her she followed her friend to the younger girl's Viper. Sliding in she buckled up and held onto the door handle as Fusen whipped the car out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Fusen sang along with the words on the radio station, making Kagome inwardly cringe, nothing against her friend but Kami the girl just couldn't sing! AS they pulled into a club Kagome blinked. "Soul?" she asked Fusen the girl smiled. "A friend of mine owns it" she explained, Kagome shrugged and got out. She walked in with Fusen, "Hey Gome I'm going to the get a drink want one?" Kagome shook her head and made her way to the dance floor. "Clown" by Korn was playing and she smirked and danced swiftly to the heavy beat. Suddenly she felt hands on her waist, spinning around she looked up at the man she had run into earlier.

He smiled at her. "Hello, again miss" he said, pulling Kagome back as they continued to dance, Kagome looked at him. "What are you stalking me?" she snapped but danced anyways. The male chuckled. "That's a fine idea but no I'm not, let me have the rest of this dance hm?" he said as his arms wrapped around her They danced silently, when the song ended, Fusen came up with a surprised look. "Yo Gome I didn't know you knew, Daimyou-san" she said looking at the older male then back at her friend, Kagome pulled away. "I ran into him earlier in the grocery store and again here" she explained. Fusen smirked. "And talked with his kids," she said. Both looked confused. Fusen sighed and led them off the dance floor and to a table. "Those kids I sent over to your house for the eggs?" Kagome nodded slowly. "They were his" she said pointing to the male who was sitting down calmly next to Kagome. Said woman blinked.

Daimyou inwardly cursed, damn I hope she didn't recognize Shippo and Rin, he though as Kagome got over her initial shock and started talking with her friend. The girl was a good baby sitter and one of The Slayer's and Monk's descendants.

Kagome turned. "Daimyou-san?" she asked, the male turned to her, she swore she saw gold flash in his eyes, god he looked like Sesshomaru! "Yes Kagome-san?" Kagome blushed lightly. Making both Fusen and Sesshomaru chuckle. Fusen gaped. "Oh Gome we got to go! It's already 10!" Kagome gaped and turned hurriedly to bow and flee with her friend. Sesshomaru smirked he would see her sooner than she thought.

Kagome rolled over in her bed and sighed, glaring at the clock. It was 5 in the flipping morning! Growling she stumbled out of the bed, already smelling the coffee which she had auto set to start at five this morning. She stumbled into the bathroom and took a cold shower, scrubbing her hair. She had that meeting this morning, stepping out she walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit. Deciding on a blue suit with a black tank top under it. She brushed out her long black blue hair and pulled it back in a low ponytail. Sighing she Applied lightly make up, before choosing the neck lace she had been wearing all week. Her fingers glazed over the crescent moon longingly. Sighing softly Kagome pulled on her black heels and grabbed her briefcase and laptop case.

Walking out she grabbed her coffee and keys. She hurried to her car and slipped in, placing the cases in the passenger seat set sipped her coffee as she buckled up and turned the car on, she turned up the radio as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main highway. Humming along she sipped at the coffee, fifteen minutes later she pulled into the Employee parking lot her car's speakers booming along with the bass of Slipknot. Turning off the Cd player along with the car she set her empty cup in the back seat and grabbed her cases. Locking the car with a satisfied smirk she walked briskly across the black ground, it was cold out this morning. Warning the petty humans of an up coming winter. Kagome rolled her eyes; god how much did she sound like Sesshomaru in that one thought alone?

Shaking out the nonsense of her past she glared at the security camera. "Good Morning Higurashi, Kagome, you are right on time today" it chimed Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped over the threshold Walking past the front counter and into the elevators she mechanically pressed the button for her floor. Tapping her foot she waited impatiently. Sighing she smirked as the bell dinged for her floor, steeping out she looked emotionlessly around the room, everything was in order, so why did she feel the foreboding feeling of impending doom?

Sighing at her childish antics she walked over to her office and opened the door, frowning when she found it unlocked. She swung it open and spotted the Yellow post-it-note in her chair. Shutting the door behind her she placed her cases on the top fo her desk and yanked off the sticky. She scanned over it.

"Miss Higurashi please report to the Presidents office as soon as you get in" Kagome snarled and clenched the note in her hand. Dammit she needed to get her work into the main computer not deal with this old fart that never showed his face!

Sighing and taking deep meditative breathes she walked out of the office and went to the elevators again, she waited aggravatedly for it to show up on her floor. Tapping her fingers on her crossed arms she growled softly when other occupants leaned out fo their doors so see what she was doing. She gave them a hatful glare and smirked as they quickly turned around. Sighing in relief when the elevator doors finally opened she stepped in and pressed. "P" for the Presidential floor.

As she stepped out of the elevators she was meet with a long red carpet and tall brown wood walls. Rolling her eyes at the irony she walked slowly down the hall. At the end; oh wait she knew this! She thought sarcastically. There was a Large Door with President or his initials on it! She smirked then frowned when she found she was right. "Dear God I really need to stop predicting everything" she prayed silently.

She knocked confidently on the door. "Come in" was the gruff answer. Kagome opened the door and walked in. It was a large circular room with all but the walls the doors she had just entered form, were windows. The floor was a deep scarlet red like blood, her mind added. She looked up and noticed that his desk was black oak wood and his chair was also black leather. What surprised her was the person sitting there; it was Daimyou!

She stalked forward and stood in front of his desk. He raised his eyebrows. "Why Hello-" She growled softly, cutting him off. "Okay either your stalking me or Karma is finally coming to bite me in the butt," she said then added. "But I don't care, get this over with I have pay roll to run, for YOUR company" she growled, Sesshomaru rose black eyebrows, She was still the same her remembered. Expect she was colder now.

Kagome's miko and demon senses were flaring wildly that this was trouble, but like always she wasn't paying them a bit of attention.

Sesshomaru spoke. "Miss Higurashi please take a seat and I will try not to take to much of your time" he drawled out dryly. Really who was the boss now and who was the employee?

Kagome huffed but sat he sighed and continued. "Kagome..." Said woman rose her eyebrow at him. He let his spell drop and there sat THE Western Lord, Sesshomaru, with his long silver blue hair and deep molten gold eyes, red streaks on his face and navy blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Kagome gasped a shaking hand raising to her mouth, there sat before her, her mate, her lover, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hadn't excepted the tears that poured down her face. OR the hurt look in her eyes. Suddenly she stood her head bowed. "I resign" she mumbled before turned and dashing out of the room. Sesshomaru sat there stunned, NOT the reaction he had expected. His heart tightened painfully. 'Kagome...'

Kagome ran, that was all she could think of. Why? Because she was scared. Why? Because Sesshomaru was alive, and was Daimyou, and her boss. So? She was scared because Sesshomaru had been there all along and she had never known it. And it scared her to think that he had been that close and she couldn't sense him. She was a Miko so Kami's sake! As The Assistant CEO ran out the building like she had just seen a mass murder; the other employees wondered:

_If the coldest bitch in hell acted like that when she saw the boss what would happen to them?

* * *

_

Kagome sped through the traffic lights, luckily, for her anyways, there were no cops around and she made a straight shot home. As She ran up the stairs, instead of waiting for the elevator, she sighed, unlocking her door she stepped in and closed the door she screamed, there sitting on her couch was Sesshomaru.

* * *

Please Review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 


End file.
